Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a cushion for protecting an object.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a cushion for protecting a process cartridge mountable on and removable from a device body of an electronic-photographic image forming apparatus. One example of the cushion is a cushion including a plurality of medium container bags arranged so as to surround the process cartridge and each containing air. Specifically, when the cushion is torn from a cut formed therein, air comes out of all the medium container bags, allowing a user to easily take the process cartridge out of the cushion.